A cruise control device of a vehicle is discussed in the related art, for example, in the Kraftfahrtechnischen Taschenbuch [Automotive Technology Handbook of] der Robert Bosch GmbH, 26th edition, Friedr. Vieweg & Sohn Verlag/GMV Fachverlage GmbH, Wiesbaden, 2007, pages 1079 through 1082. In addition to the cruise control, an adaptive cruise control (ACC) detects the distance and the relative speed to a preceding vehicle and uses these variables to regulate a time gap between the vehicles. The driver specifies the setpoint speed and the setpoint time gap, the time gap to the preceding vehicle being calculated from radar signals and being compared to the setpoint time gap set by the driver. If the time gap falls below the setpoint time gap, the ACC system responds by reducing the engine torque and, if necessary, by automatically initiating braking.
On the other hand, modern motor vehicles, in particular utility vehicles, have pedal modules, in which the position or a positioning speed of the pedals, in particular the gas pedal, is detected by pedal sensors and an electrical power request signal is input via a data bus into a control unit, in particular into an engine control unit, in order to activate a drive engine in accordance with the power intent.
In some countries, utility vehicles having manual shift transmissions without a synchronizer assembly are still used. This type of transmission makes it possible to change the driving gear without having to operate the clutch. In order to be able to perform a shift action, however, the drivetrain must be briefly relieved, otherwise it is not possible to shift into idle without using the clutch. For this purpose, the driver gives a brief gas surge using the gas pedal. The shift action request is therefore triggered by a gas surge.
However, if the speed of the vehicle is automatically regulated as described above by a cruise control device, for example, a brief gas surge which is only performed for shifting has the result that the cruise control interferes in an undesired way. In this case, shifting into idle without operating the clutch is not possible, which results in a certain reduction of comfort.